


Skylines and Turnstiles

by Ninkasa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninkasa/pseuds/Ninkasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg and Dean try to educate Castiel on pop culture. Sam just tries to moderate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skylines and Turnstiles

Cas’s tastes seemed to run a rather bizarre gauntlet.

Well. . .bizarre if you didn’t realise that most of his contact with pop culture was either through Meg or Dean and those two clashed like. . .things that clashed.

It almost made Sam laugh sometimes. Sometimes. Sometimes it was frustrating, because sometimes Cas would make a reference to something that neither Sam nor Dean had introduced him to and then Dean would get sulky when he realized that said something was probably Meg’s doing.

It really startled Sam the first time he heard Castiel humming along with a Fallout Boy song. Dean had rolled his eyes and changed the station.

It was actually through Cas that Sam realized a lot about what Meg got up to when she wasn’t around killing people or corrupting angels.

Mostly because Cas didn’t really think to censor the fact that he’d seen Inception or that he knew what manga was. (Meg apparently had an affinity for all things Japanese and could apparently eat her weight in sushi.) Or that he’d been listening to Nine Inch Nails SOMEWHERE and it wasn’t with Sam or Dean and really. . .Sam didn’t want to think about what they’d been getting up to during Closer. Dean had gotten downright pissy about that.

Sam tried to moderate. If he knew Meg had Cas watching re-runs of Aqua Teen Hunger Force or Dean was forcing him to sit through Led Zeppelin marathons on VH-1, he tried to see if there was anything in particular that Castiel himself wanted to watch, listen to or read. They’d accidentally happened upon a Doctor Who marathon one evening and Cas had seemed fond of that, so Sam patted himself on the back at the fact that he’d not forced Cas to watch it. He did rather regret the fact that they weren’t in England though, so Castiel could see a real Police Box. He seemed rather taken with the idea of the TARDIS.

Cas for the most part formed his own opinions about the things any of them tried to introduce him to, and Sam was rather grateful for that, because it would have been more than easy for Castiel to decide that it was just easier to agree with Dean that any music after the seventies was crap or for him to agree with Meg that Gabe Saporta was a god.

He did neither of these things and had apparently told Meg that he thought all of Cobra Starship’s songs sounded exactly alike (Sam agreed with him on this notion, although he’d never brought it up).

Dean was a bit trickier because while Dean tried to shrug off the fact that Castiel knew what The Hills was, there were times where Dean seemed to think that Meg was forcing these things onto Cas just to piss Dean off.

Actually, Sam thought this was precisely the kind of thing Meg would do, but Sam also knew Cas could tell the difference between what Meg actually liked and what Meg liked because it pissed someone else off.

And then he thought maybe sometimes those things overlapped, because she’d apparently told Cas, “These guys would make Deano’s ears bleed.” and then spent the next two hours forcing Cas to sit through the first three My Chemical Romance cds.

The upshot being that about a month later, Sam had walked into a hotel room to find Cas and Meg sitting side by side on the bed watching a video on YouTube.

Sam had blinked and then looked again.

“Isn’t that Gerard Way?”

“Yes,” Meg had responded in a tone of voice that sounded indecent and made Sam somewhat uncomfortable.

Cas made a face at the back of her head that Sam couldn’t read and didn’t think Meg had seen and then shrugged helplessly at Sam. 

Sam moved over slowly to look more closely at the video.

He was having flashbacks to freshman year of college. 

“You know,” Sam said after a moment of watching a woman get out of a coffin and start dancing through a church. “The first time I saw this video, all I could think was ‘some rock salt would take care of that problem’.”

Castiel glanced at Sam then, “I was under the impression she was passing on.”

“That’s what wikipedia said,” Meg said after a moment of watching with her head tilted to the side.

Sam eventually picked up on the fact that while Cas seemed tolerant of Meg’s fascination, he apparently wasn’t much of a fan himself, although he did “appreciate what they were trying to do”.

Sam wasn’t sure what was meant by that, but he suspected the dislike had more to do with Meg’s. . .extreme like of the lead singer.

To which Meg had shouted, “I never said I wanted to have sex, Clarence! I just said I liked his sunglasses!”

Cas had rolled his eyes -- a habit he hadn’t had a year ago -- and gone back to clicking through videos.

Sam was ridiculously grateful when Dean came into the hotel room an hour later lugging food and shooting Meg a nasty look which she somewhat gleefully ignored.

“What the hell are you guys doing?” Dean asked as he set the food down on a nearby table.

“Watching music videos,” Cas responded, giving Dean a look that Sam recognized as meaning ‘please-help-me’.

Dean frowned at the computer screen for a moment and then shook his head. “Okay. We’re watching a movie now, so turn it off.”

Meg stuck her tongue out at his back and may have flipped him off as well, but Sam didn’t see that because he was turning to see Dean pull out a dvd out of one of the bags. Honestly, Meg had no right to complain, it was Dean and Sam’s room she and Cas had gate-crashed. Not that this would matter to Meg. . .

“What dvd?” Sam asked, giving Cas a sympathetic look as he did so.

Dean waved the dvd under his nose. “Zombieland.”

Oh good.

Sam saw Castiel throw a startled look back at Meg and then turn back to look at Dean. 

“It’s a comedy, Cas,” Dean said as he opened the dvd box.

“Yes, I know,” Castiel said, giving Meg another look. “I’ve seen it.”

“Oh,” Dean said, he looked at Meg then too. “Oh.”

“It’s fine,” Cas said, turning back to Dean. “I can watch it again.”

“I’ve seen it twice,” Meg said, rolling over onto her back and stretching her legs in a manner that made Sam’s back hurt to look at her.

“Well, no one invited you,” Dean said. He threw a look at Cas and then sighed slightly. “But you can stay if you want to. I got extra chicken.”

Meg looked from Cas to Dean and back again, slowly. “Okay.” She tugged her legs up to where she was in a sitting position against the headboard.

Sam shrugged at the look Dean gave him and flopped down on his own bed. Well, it was his bed now, since Meg and Cas had taken up residence on the other one.

Dean frowned harder now, sighed and pushed play on the dvd. He walked over to where Sam was sitting on the bed, carrying the bag of food with him and placing it on the bedspread.

He nudged Sam with his shoulder as he sat down.

“Budge up or I’ll spill mashed potatoes on you.”

Sam sighed and shifted over slightly. “Don’t get food on my bedspread.”

“It’s not yours,” Dean pointed out with a spork sticking out of his mouth as he handed said mashed potatoes and a plate across Meg to Cas.

“Whatever,” Sam said. “I still have to sleep in it.”

Dean seemed to work out the logistics then. Sam sighed again. “you can share with me. It’s fine.”

Dean shot Meg another death look. “Okay, but if --”

“It would be nice if we could HEAR the movie,” Meg said at that moment in a tone of voice that couldn’t really be read.

“It would be nice if you weren’t here,” Dean fired right back before handing the tub of chicken across to her. “Here. You’re lucky I didn’t lick all of them.”

Sam paused with a piece of chicken midway to his mouth. “you didn’t, did you?”

Dean nudged him in the side and shifted down slightly against the headboard.

“Shhh. The movie’s on.”


End file.
